


Nandor the Seductive (Fanart)

by Jackie_Gaytona



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Chains, Fanart, Sexy, seductive, sketch - freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackie_Gaytona/pseuds/Jackie_Gaytona
Summary: Sketch commission for godsof-war on Tumblr, of a sexy Nandor wearing chains ;)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Nandor the Seductive (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr for more arts n wwdits stuff: @laszlosdick

[ ](https://ibb.co/bH816k2)


End file.
